warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Totalimmortal XD/Farewell Address
This started out as a brief comment on the community decisions board, but it kinda grew into its own thing. I'll begin by stating that I agree with my demotion. It honestly should've happened sometime around early 2013, give or take a few months. However, many of the harsher reasons you gentlemen (and Goast) gave range from exaggerated to untrue (banning someone for asking a question; establishing a regime and taking over the wiki; never did anything useful or helpful ever, not even once). I have never done anything on this wiki with the intention of hindering it or its goals. My actions may not have been well-received, but they were not meant to be destructive by any means. If you really wanted me demoted, here are the legitimate, nonexaggerated reasons you should've given. * Contempt for a large amount of the illogical and/or stupid lore that is found within 40k canon. I don't hate all of it, just a very large portion. Props to Tardir for mentioning this as a side note, but this really should have been the driving factor in this decision. * Sporadic intervals of inactivity/unannounced absence. I mean really, this should have been another major argument against my admin status. I randomly disappear for months at a time, then when I come back I sit in chat to pm with someone for maybe 5 mins. * Heavy favoritism. While I never seriously banned someone who didn't break rules (see below), I was more likely to ban some people than others, as well as completely disregard the opinions of those I didn't particularly care for. This is also why Han is an admin :) * Threw around joke bans/kicks/chat bans because why not. By the time I started doing this, I was pretty much done writing on this wiki. Probably should've demoted me around that point. * Dolphins. With that covered, I'm going address the main issue that is eating away at this community. I don't really care whether or not any of you agree with me or heed my advice, I'm pretty much done here either way. Taking simple issues - like getting an admin demoted - and making them more dramatic than they need to or should be needs to stop. I'm guilty of participating in this behavior as well, but I'm much less than a shining example of what this community should be like. It's painfully obvious to me that the community would benefit so much if they made an effort to communicate more effectively, without bullshit. This brings me to my next point. Stop thinking that anything that happens here is more important than it actually is. Being an admin isn't being in "a position of power". Becoming a bureaucrat and making a few unpopular decisions isn't "establishing an oppressive regime". This is a mid-sized shitty fan fiction wiki, no different than every other mid-sized shitty fan fiction wiki. We write shitty articles about things we think are cool in someone else's universe, even though we know there is no chance it will ever amount to anything. Someone got banned? Dang son, that's a heavy blow. It's not like there are multiple other shitty fan fiction wikis they can go to. Making their own shitty fan fiction wiki? No,no,no, that's ridiculous. You have to be some kind of genius to start a wiki. Come on, guys. Take a step back. I'm not saying that writing fanon is bad or anything, just don't pretend that whatever goes on here actually matters. (} Category:Blog posts